


Aryan Airlines Orgy

by nondirmiche



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pining, Smut, aryan airlines - Freeform, very unapologetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondirmiche/pseuds/nondirmiche
Summary: Remember the Aryan Airlines? They’re back.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic I posted on artificialqueens more than a year ago but I never managed to add it here as well! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Max hated vulgarities. She didn't unterstand people's need of talking about sex. Which was the point?  
It was not like she was a virgin, not at all. She enjoyed sex. Simply she didn't like the talking part, because she wasn't that transgressive. She was more of a vanilla type, only the gay version.  
So, when Katya and Miss Fame start taking about group sex, she stays quiet.  


"Okay, we aren't supposed to talk here but... Have you ever had like a threesome or something?" Katya giggles, crossing her arms on the table.  
Max, Katya, Trixie, Miss Fame, Violet and Pearl are having dinner together, as always since the Glamazonian Airways challenge happened, and they are almost a clique but not really, as they represent more than half of the cast.  
They enjoy each other's company, and they always find something new to chat about.  
Trixie raises her eyes from the meal, and stares at Katya with an eloquent look.  


"What's up Trixie, I mean... Are you an Amish or something?" Violet says, raising her hand, "I admit I've had a threesome before. I mean... I'm beautiful and fully booked so I had to make people happy as fast as possible".  
"You whore!" Miss Fame says, but then adds: "I've had two threesomes. It was awesome, but I enjoyed the second time more... but since I'm with my husband I've never had the pleasure to have more".  
"You should ask him when you get home. So like... next week?" Trixie laughs, but Katya laughs more.  


Max is staring at her meal, quiet, but with wide open ears, as the conversation evolves. She's interested... kinda. She wanna know which one of her friends is the worst pervert.  
"You're laughing now Trixie, but you're probably a virgin!" Miss Fame says.  
"I am not, thank you, and Pearl can be my testimony".  
"You've had sex together?" Violet seems very interested as she props her elbows on the table.  
"Nope, sorry sweetie" Pearl replies, "But I've almost walked in while she was giving a blowjob, so...".  
"You weren't supposed to tell the whole story, bitch!" Trixie gives her a deadly look, but giggles right after.  
"Hey, I'm honest. When I spill the tea, I spill the whole cup".  
"This drag lingo, oh my god..." Katya laughs, shaking her head.  
"What about you, Miss Church?".  


Max pretends to be totally absent.  
"What?".  
Violet clears her throat: "Ehm, hello? Have you listened to us or not".  
"Not really... I'm not interested in this kind of conversation, you know that".  
"Okay girls, we found the virgin one!".  
"Max is not a virgin".  
Everybody turns their head to Trixie.  
"Are you joking? She's a total prude".  
"Well, we've been to college together. I know she's not. She's just... polite, I guess".  
"Thank you, Bri".  
"No prob".  
"But then we wanna know the whole story! Have you ever had a threesome or... more?" Miss Fame says as she wiggles her perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
"Nope, I've never had one" Max replies calmly, and she keeps eating.  
"Pffft. Boring. Next!".  


"Katya... You started the whole thing but you never told us your experience..." Pearl says, turning her head to face the other queen.  
"I've had plenty of group sessions, if you will" she replies, crossing her legs under the table, "And the biggest number of people there was... five. Including me".  
"What are you trying to do, break your personal record or something?" Trixie laughs, but her cheeks are becoming more and more red. Max rolls her eyes, her friend is so easy to clock.  
"To be 100% honest with you, yes, my plastic friend, I'm trying to break my record".  
A few seconds pass, in complete silence, Katya and Trixie staring at each other, a grin on the Bostonian's face, and they don't seem willful to stop.  


It's Miss Fame who says the unsaid: "Let's break it, then".  
"What?".  
Everybody turn at her.  
"I said let's do it, come on, this orgy".  
"How horny are you exactly?" Pearl asks, snoring and adjusting herself on the chair.  
"Oh, you don't want to know..." Trixie says, opening her lids even more.  
"I smell something here...".  
"Oh sorry, it's me".  
"I wasn't talking about you, Katya!" Violet laughs, "I mean, something happened between Trixie and Fame!".  
"Oh oh tell me about it".  
"Nothing, Fame is just trying to see my dick since day one when she asked me for a Red Bull".  
"I'm very horny, okay? I miss my husband..." Miss Fame pouts, crossing her arms.  
"Let's be real, we're the most attractive one in here" Violet states "I wouldn't mind having sex with you guys. At all".  


"Are we really having this conversation?".  
"Of course Trixie, come on! Don't tell me you don't want to suck my dick since you've met me" Katya says, looking directly at her.  
She blushes, and blabs something like "Mh, true...".  
"And Pearl, do we really need to talk about her. Everybody here and at home wanna fuck you".  
Pearl and Violet laugh loudly, and Miss Fame asks: "So, are we doing this or not?".  
"Yeah! Yeah, of course we're doing it! I wanna break my record!".  
"But didn't you tell us your record is five people including you? We are five".  
"If you don't count Max. But if you do...".  
"Then we’re six!".  


Max raises her head, and five pairs of eyes are pointed at her.  
"What do you want from my life?".  
"Oh, not from your life dear, don't be that self-centered. We just need your mouth, your hands, your dick and your butt. Not necessarily in this order" Violet says.  
"Are you serious? No".  
"But whyyy" Katya whines, taking her hand in hers and making puppy dog eyes.  
"Because I don't wanna have sex with you all! Easy".  
"Are you saying we don't attract you? At all?" Miss Fame complains, raising one eyebrow.  
Max pauses. Everybody's looking at her. She's fucked. Metaphorically, of course.  
"It's not like that...".  
"So why then?".  
"I don't... I mean, maybe it's meaningless for you... Having sex, I mean. But it's not for me! So leave me alone!".  
Max almost jumps out of his chair, freaking out, and leaves the canteeen in a flash.  
The others look at our little clique with confused stares, and silence wraps the room as the noise of Max's steps fades away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you gotta make up your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweet internet people! Evelyn again. Thank you so much for reading and appreciating the first chapter, this is gonna break the internet! Jk, miss thing, I just hope to bring you all one of the best smut you've ever read! Disclaimer: this whole ff is basically a what if? because they easily break the rules... I am trying to make this whole thing more real, but it's impossible. So, without further ado, let's get started! As always, I wanna thank my beta VicThirteen for keeping up with me, and people! get a beta. It helps. Even if you're not an English person. Enjoy!

The rules are simple, don't go into others' rooms. But Trixie is too concerned about her friend to actually care about the rules. Maybe there's something more too.Something going on in her mind. Anyway, fuck the rules, she thinks as she walks slowly down the hallway and knocks lightly at Max's door, hoping not to make too much noise.

Max muffles a "who's that", and Trixie whispers her name.

She hears light steps and then the door is open, revealing Max in all of her height.

"What do you want, Trixie?", she asks, and the tone in her voice is slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk about what happened in the canteen".

"There's nothing to talk about. Good night" and she's closing the door, but Trixie immediately puts her feet into the few inches left.

"Please Max, please, in the name of our old times in college, we. need. to talk".

Trixie's sees her rolling her eyes, but Max is opening the door again and she walks in, turning around to face her friend.

"I told you, there's nothing to talk about. You're wasting my time... and yours".

"C'mon, Max! This is Brian talking, plain old Bri, not a character. We get each other. I know how you're feeling right now... just let me talk to you, okay?".

"Okay, but if you get me so much why didn't you stand by me before?".

"It's because..." and Trixie can't keep going, blushing furiously.

Max raises an eyebrow: "It's because of Katya, isn't it. You want to have sex with her and you're hoping to hide this thing with the bigger thing, and that is having sex with all of us. But your real target is her".

Trixie is speechless.

"Aw, I just clocked you. In a heartbeat. I know you Brian, what were you thinking? You're super blatant when you like someone".

Max laughs softly and sits on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Sit here and tell me your sentimental issues".

Trixie joins her, looking at her dead in the eyes, and says: "I wanna fuck Katya... and I need you to help me...".

"It's because of her record, isn't it? But you know that she also would wanna have sex just the two of you, don't you".

"I don't know! Would she...?".

"Of course, you idiot! She's a whore. Not in a bad way... but she is".

Trixie stays silent.

"Okay, thank you. But that's not the main reason I came here tonight. It's because I care about you. And if some of us hurt your feelings tonight I wanna know".

Max shakes her head: "None of you did. I'm just dramatic, you know that. The reality is, you made me realize maybe sex can be just fun, without feelings. But I'm scared of that. Because I'm not used to that, and I'm afraid I might catch feelings, and I don't want to. You all are good people but... you're not for me. My brain knows that, tell that to my heart too".

Trixie brings her hand over her friend's, and says passionate: "Max, sometimes you have to mess with the wrong ones to find the right one. Trust me... I know".

There's a melancholic light in her eyes. A light that Max has never seen before.

A sigh escapes her lips: Trixie needs help. And she herself needs help. She has to loosen up.

"I'll do it. For you. But we have to make a promise, okay?".

Trixie nods, and Max keeps going: "Things will not be weird between us after this, mh? We're basically agreeing to have sex! And I would have never known, just a couple of years ago, that we'd be caught up in this kind of situation. But it's not gay when it's in the three way? Which is the straight saying for not catch feelings. I'm doing all of this to help you with Katya because you need to be pushed a little, and I can see you'd be a cute couple. She's very intelligent and beautiful. I care for you, you know that Brian, I would never do something to harm you".

"Neither would I. I can't say how much I'm grateful for what you're doing for me".

"Make me cum later. And you'll show how much you're grateful".

Trixie shuts up, in complete shock, and starts laughing compulsively, gasping for air.

"You almost had me there bitch! You almost did!".

"I was being serious".

"Wait, what?".

Max isn't smiling or anything: "Do you want to have sex with Katya? Well, I guess you forgot about the rest of us. 'Us' includes 'me', you know".

"Okay, I see where you're going. But... what about our promise? It will be impossible to keep things fine as they are now, between us".

"Not if we take this whole thing playfully. Let's keep it light and funny. Oh God, am I really making this speech? It's you to have knocked at my door, not me".

"I'm sorry okay? I know! I know I should be the one comforting you, but you're not really upset right?".

"No I'm not, Bri. Especially not with you. And I'll do my best to not make thing weird between us".

Trixie smiles, and Max smiles back: "Me too. Thank you man" and she's leaning in to hug her friend, but suddenly feels the other queen's lips on hers.

Max is kissing her. Not so confidently, of course, but she is, and the sensation is making her slightly aroused. Trixie deepens the kiss, pulling at Max's neck to have her closer, and suddenly she feels the other queen breaking the kiss.

"Why did you stop" Trixie whispers, and Max answers: "Didn't you hear that?".

"What?".

Max stands up: "There's someone at the door".

When she opens it, she finds a pair of bright brown eyes staring at her.

"Ehy", Violet says, making a step inside the room to reveal Pearl, Katya and Miss Fame behind her, "Oh, hi Trixie!".

"Hello" Trixie waves shyly.

"Can we join the party? Weren't you two having too much fun all alone?".

"It's not like that...".

"Oh, shut up Brian" Max says.

Trixie's mouth stays wide open as Max stares at Violet and the others saying: "There's room for everyone here. When do we start?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a throwback though, I love posting this again!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweet honeybees, it's Evelyn Bubbles! I don't know what's happening. Just listening to a lot of the same music, crying over my OTPs and sewing a lot. This chapter comes (no pun intended) from my sexual frustration and it's dedicated to my crush forever Steampuncake. Girl, you may be an ice queen, but I'm the Sun bitch!   
> As always I wanna thank my patient and kind and smart and amazing beta VicThirteen, because we're posting smut the same exact day. Aren't you excited, anonymous reader? Leave her a heart and reblog as well.   
> Back to business: I'm using female pronouns, because I use them more often, but they’re all males. This is not an AU! whatsoever, just good old group sex. Obviously there's gonna be p0rn for your nerves. Stay tuned and enjoy!

Max is acting brave, but Max doesn't know what she's about to do. She's just playing with her destiny. Poor little Max, who's helping her now?

"Why don't you start, girl?" says Violet, smirking, and throwing her onto the bed.

Violet turns her head to Trixie.

"Fuck her" she orders.

"What? I can't... I can't do that".

Violet rolls her eyes and points at Max.

"Then you fuck her. C'mon, I know Katya's eyes are dying to see her precious little Trixie getting fucked by Miss Church".

If Violet would have been chewing a gum, she would have popped it right now.

But Violet isn't chewing, or joking either.

She means every single word.

Trixie sees Katya's light blue eyes lingering on her body and she feels so exposed, even fully clothed. Their gazes meets for a second, like a silent agreement, and Trixie is on the bed, taking Max's collar and pulling her into a kiss. Max, rushing, puts her hands next to the other queen's neck, sinking into the mattress, and their tongues are weirdly curling on each other. Max's eyes are shut, unlike Trixie's. She's looking directly at Katya, her left eyebrow raised as saying "Enjoy the show, because it's all for you".

Katya's hands flicker, and Trixie knows.

She closes her eyelids softly, pulling Max more and more on her, not caring about Miss Fame, Violet, or Pearl, only conscious about Katya's gaze on her. Her hands run over Max's bony body, finding her ass and squeezing it as she slides her fingers into the pockets to better feel the hot flesh underneath.

Max hums into the kiss, and Trixie smirks taking confidence in her actions as she whispers something like "Undress me, now".

Katya can see Max's long pale fingers curling around every curve, every line of Trixie's body, and feels her own arousal growing. God, seeing Trixie about to get fucked by another man is so erotic. She doesn't know why. Maybe the gentle, affectionate Trixie, is too pure for her to touch. Is better done by someone else. And Max, so strict, almost prude, inexperienced, struggling with taking Trixie's t-shirt off, is terribly beautiful.

Her eyes go to Pearl and the others, who are clearly enjoying the view, but not as much as she is because she's too engaged. She likes Trixie, maybe too much for an almost stranger.

Trixie moans noisily when Max finally manages to undress her torso and touch her naked skin, and Pearl groans in frustration.

"When do I get to join, fuck".

She's asking Violet's permission. Violet's the dominant one in all of this. She decides who gets to play.

"Not yet, honey. Not yet. Max, take her pants off".

"Show us her dick!" Miss Fame echoes, an excited light in her eyes.

Max gulps, and Trixie reassures her confidence saying: "It's all good. Do as they said. I'm fine".

The other queen nods, fingers trembling as she unzips Trixie's jeans and pulls them down. She's not wearing anything underneath.

"What the...".

"Expecting something... like... this..." Trixie says as she kisses Max's neck more and more, leaving light bruises on her skin.

Now free from any constriction, Trixie's cock is leaning down onto her groin, and she lies down onto the mattress with a relieved sigh.

"Do what you want with me" she whispers to Max, but she's staring directly at Katya, who finds hard to restrain herself from jumping on the bed and take Max's place, to fuck Trixie senseless, until there's no more air in her lungs from screaming in pleasure how much she wants her and she needs her.

She imagines her hands, not Max's hands, tracing Trixie's hips, who's shivering in pleasure. Goose bumps on her skin. Katya bites her lips and sits down on the nearest chair, crossing her legs and watching with hunger.

Max takes Trixie's slick cock in her hand, cautiously rubbing it up and down, and she can see Trixie's smile widening as she moans in pleasure. She can feel the blood rushing into her friend's cock as she pumps it, more and more, and suddenly she feels the urge to blow her, and she looks at Trixie's face in permission.

But that's Violet's hand onto her head, pulling her down to meet the hot flesh, and her mouth opens up to take every inch of Trixie's cock, sliding her tongue on her, and tasting her, and Katya feels she could come just watching them foreplay.

"Good girl" Violet says, making Max's head bob up and down, while with the other hand put her shorts down in one fluid movement. Pants follow shortly after, and Max's pale butt is completely exposed, as Violet starts to tease her with her fingertips on the left cheek.

The other queen is getting used to the light sensation, but Violet is impatient, and smacks her right away, skin flushing, Max's heart pumping heavily, she almost loses her breath sucking on Trixie's cock.

"Make her cum, or I won't stop hitting you. Did you hear me...?" Violet commands, and what Violet orders, Violet obtains.

Max hums in agreement, and pinches at Trixie's nipples to tease her more, and an obscene moan escapes her lips.

"I can't! I'm so sorry Violet...!".

It's Katya, who's just jumped out of her chair and is almost running to the bed, rightly stopped by Miss Fame and Pearl.

"Where do you think you're going...? She's not for you to take... not yet".

Miss Fame and Pearl's faces, the most beautiful of them all are heavy with lust and desire, and Katya feels her knees weak for a moment, leaving Problem Trixie alone for a few minutes.

She enthusiastically pulls Miss Fame in for a kiss, alternating between her lips and Pearl's, and from there to kneeling down to unzip their trousers is a blink of an eye.

The air is tense, full of moans escaping Trixie's lips, on the edge of the orgasm, her cock still worked by Max's hot and slick mouth, while Violet caress and spanks her with a frustrating cadence. Her whole body blushes, from milk white skin to blood red where Violet hits her.

"Do you like taking two dicks in your mouth, don't ya" says Violet, looking over at Katya blowing both Pearl and Miss Fame, and smirks pleased.

"Look at you, hungry for more. I wanna see her face covered in cum, it's her payment to get to fuck Barbie here".

At the perspective of feeling Katya's cock pushing slowly into her, Trixie cries out in pleasure.

"Max, I'm close..." she says, and Violet gives Max a look that tells: "Swallow or you're dead".

The sensation of Max's lips on her cock is overwhelming, and Trixie's soon coming into her friend's mouth, wetting her tongue with her orgasm, arching her back against the bed and moaning obscenely.

Her breath is broken, fingers hooking the fabric underneath, and eyes shut.

Max can't even breath that she feels Violet's fingers tremendously close to her hole, sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought you had-" Max starts to say, but groans out in pleasure a second after, head bent down on Trixie's body, as Violet long finger stretches her open.

Trixie can see her friend panting heavily, her hands holding her hips for dear life, and she can feel herself getting harder again from that sight. Witnessing the calm and dignified Max losing her composure like this turns her on in a way she couldn't even imagine. She's almost forgetting about Katya...

But we can't, and so let's get back to her, who has been keeping herself busy in the meanwhile. Hearing Trixie coming has motivated her, and she thinks she's never been so enthusiastic about a double blowjob. Katya feels like a sexy pornostar who's receiving a five thousand dollars paycheck at the end of the scene, but first she has to be fucked in both of her holes by two oversized cocks. She has always had respect for those women.

That's why taking both Miss Fame and Pearl in her mouth and hands feel so right, so amazing. The flesh is hard and hot under her touch, and their faces contracted in pleasure make her so happy. She looks at them right in the eyes, enthusiastically rolling her tongue over the heads, trying to expand her cheeks as much as possible to take both of them in.

Pearl's fingers run through her blonde hair, pushing Katya more on her own cock, looking at her with lustful eyes.

"You're doing fine, baby... what do you think of drinking all the milk we'll give to you, mh?".

Katya sucks more enthusiast, moving her left hand on Miss Fame, who turns her head kissing Pearl from nowhere. She's taken unprepared, but closes her eyes right away and kisses her back, tongues entwining, and she can feel Miss Fame morning into her mouth.

Seeing the two making out so passionately gives Katya new strength, and new excitement too. Her cock trembles under her shorts, and she's aching to touch herself. But Violet, still busy fingering Max, looks at her and shakes her head lightly. No, it's not the time yet.

Katya groans out in frustration, wrapping her lips around the head of Miss Fame's erection and working it with her tongue in fast circles while she jerks the other queen off.

Pearl's fingers lift Katya's chin up, and she orders her to open up her mouth. Miss Fame comes suddenly, suffocating her moans into Pearl's neck, biting her soft skin, and Katya welcomes her orgasm sticking her tongue out. After a few seconds, Pearl is coming too, locking eyes with Katya, seeing her swallowing every drop of her semen.

"You did good... what a slut you are, aren't you".

Katya nods, licking her fingers clean, and smirking eagerly when she's done. Her erection aches so much from the constriction of her pants, but Violet still hasn't given her the permission to come. And the only place she wants to come in is Trixie's ass.

But Trixie right now is too busy to mind her, Max is spread open on her body, Violet's fingers still working inside her, mercyless, so fast and brutal that her legs are shaking and she's forced to kiss Trixie desperately to restrain her moans.Her friend welcomes the kiss, running her hands on Max's slim waist and hips, squeezing her butt again while Violet unzips her pants.

"Keep her still, Trixie. I wanna be sure I can enter her right away".

Max turns her head slightly to look at Violet, but Trixie keeps kissing her, forcing her to be completely blind to Violet's actions.

"Do you want it, mh?", she whispers, leaning down to keep her lips as close as possible to Max's ear.

She trembles, moaning: "Please... Give it to me...".

Violet smirks, grabbing Trixie's legs and spreading them open.

"Why don't you fuck her while I take you, Miss Church?".

"She's not even prepared...".

"I'm sure she likes it raw. Right, Doll?".

Trixie's eyes are liquid as she feels Max's cock slowly pushing inside her, and she feels complete, fulfilled, and she lets go a satisfied sigh. Looking down, Trixie can see when she's being penetrated, and Max lowers more on her as Violet takes her from behind. It's the most erotic thing that Katya has ever seen, and she fills the urge to go join them.

But Miss Fame and Pearl stop her once again, pushing her to the armchair and finally freeing her cock from the tight shorts.

"You're dying to have some fun, Kat, but don't worry, we got you covered" Pearl says, climbing onto her lap and kissing her neck and collarbones. "I've been dying... to get fucked by you..." she moans into Katya's hear, while Miss Fame lowers her pants to expose her perfect butt to the hot air. She also takes Katya's cock into her hand, wetting it with her saliva, while Pearl teases one of her nipple through the fabric of the t-shirt.

Pearl smiles at her heavy with lust, and with Miss Fame's help takes Katya's erection slowly inside herself. She lets go a groan, and she starts moving right away, not giving Katya the time to realize what's happening.

"If you're... asking yourself... how I do it..." Pearl says, words broken by pants and moans, "I've been preparing... for this... all the time...".

Amazed by Pearl's speed and tightness, Katya grabs her hips and pushes her down with more emphasis, Miss Fame between her legs intent on eating her out. The sensation of both Miss Fame's tongue inside her and Pearl hot and tight muscles around her is overwhelming, and Katya has never felt better in her entire life. Sure, if it were Trixie bouncing on her lap, it would be better, but right now she's enjoying the whole situation, and you've gotta live in the present, right?

Trixie also seems to be having some fun, with Max desperately fucking her while Violet is not leaving her the time to breathe, and Max almost collapses onto Trixie's chest as she moans and shakes uncontrollably, squeezing her eyes shut, and can't even say she's coming because she has no air in her lungs.

"Trixie...!" she whispers, with a strangled breath, and then she comes, feeling herself being filled by Violet's cum, hot, sticky inside her, flowing out of her hole when Violet pushes out and spills over her buttcheeks.

"I am so sorry" Max says to Trixie, but her friend lightly strokes her grey hair and kisses her temple: "Don't worry... it was so good Max, so good".

After a couple of minutes, the other trio is done too, with Pearl coming all over Katya's shirt, and Miss Fame licking her hole clean after Katya's orgasm.

"Oh my God, you guys..." she says while Pearl gets off of her, "This has been amazing. Even if technically doesn't count as breaking my record...".

"Ohw, don't worry dear" Miss Fame smiles as she lays down on the bed next to Violet, "There will ne other occasions, right? I have no plan of leaving the competition early".

"We neither" Pearl adds, and she knows she's speaking for everyone.

Katya nods, and then says: "I'm hungry. Can we order something to eat?".

Trixie laughs softly, looking at her from across the room.

"Soon" she thinks. And she knows Katya can hear her.

"Soon".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad I posted this fic on here! Tysm for reading this (or re-reading this, since this is more than a year old). Ily all xoxo


End file.
